blood war
by nopeite nopeite nope
Summary: this will be a crossover with department nineteen but is here so people know about it. so then if you like vampires, werewolves, secret government organizations, conspiracy theorys and gore then this is the story for you. probaly be rewritten soon.


life... or at least what it means to something that isnt alive but has all the characteristics of life... can seem short and fragile, but to some...it can mean nothing, to some...the only thing in in life they know for a certainty is... how to take it.

one of the "people" we are takeing a look at this time... is one of these "person's" who's only purpose in the falsity that is life is to kill all, and protect one person and one person only. these "people" shall be introduced in quite a bit but they all shall be here eventually so just have a bit of patience.

when they are realised from there metal cages in the sky and dropped, quite literally, on their enemies they can be like packs of wild dogs finding a injured animal, effortlessly tearing them into bloody pieces and hunks of scrap.

the vast array of equipment they use would make anyone not associated with the battlefield ,and quite a lot who are, drop in fear and pray for a quick death.

but amazingly these are not even the most deadly of combatants out there... the most deadly will be told in a moment but lets talk about the "real" people out there, who in there own right are extremely deadly do have many many downfalls which make the less vercitle when it come dow to it.

the "real" people are the ones made of flesh and bone and jump from wall to wall, killing nearly indiscriminately, the only ones they won't kill is there own and even then if they do die they pay no heed, these are both the "hero's" and the "villains" of the sector of space known as the frontier.

the people known as hero's are on both sides as are the villains but in this conflict neither are in the right. one side fights for "freedom" and the other fights for "humanity" and "expansion" but those are the simplest ways to describe this conflict for if i did i would need several years to do so and this story's not about that... well it is but, not that specific part, more of a offshoot of it a very very small one that shouldnt even be considered to be apart of considering how apart they are.

any ways on to the most deadly then these are "people" who at one point where flesh and bone but discarded their "humanity" and exchanged it for a metal chassis, these where arguably lifetimes better than there fleshy counterparts but are considered lesser by most.

even though they could do everything that the "real" people could do and more they where still hated by most... the worst bit for them was that the didnt know why they where hated.

after them where the tin soldiers of this conflict the had no personality... but given time... anyways of topic, they where both at the same time the cannon fodder and the heavy hitters of the battles.

but we aren't looking at the frontier as its called nor are we looking at any of the "real" people out there, we are looking at the heavy hitters and killing machines that are "operated" but the "real" people but this one is "operated" by one of the metal men that where flesh but gave it up.

these two... now these two had a... lets say... unique bond... the first thing most people thaught of when they looked on the operator... or should i say pilot if you want to say there names, was either disgust or a intriguing sense of horror, no in between.

the other one was... different to say the least, it wasn't like its mass produced "brethren" in the sense that it did not just follow blindly, rather it looked for a reason that followed its programming but still gave it what it "wanted" but over time it found ways around that code so now if it had the choice it valued its own "life" over others but it would still give its life for its only "friend" in this cruel universe because, for all the universe's flaws there was still things that where good in it that where worth fighting for and if its friend died then its mind would be wiped and then it could not protect them to its fullest, but if its only friend lived it would be able to continue to fight to there fullest, even if it hadn't had body for a long time.

now I'm sure you want to meet these "people" but that will come soon... so soon that it might as well be now.

well lets get started then.

it was a normal day for one of the countless machines out in the universe, patrol, go to rd, patrol, weapons check rince and repeat the next day.

well this would be a normal day if it hadn't got shot in the head.

its assailant was a person who had almost perfected the art of stealth, so this person who shall forever be known as iodine or as Irene dine.

this person had been tasked with an infiltration mission, it was relatively simple in all honesty get in hack the mainframe and then some, plant explosive charges, disable defences and ships, blow it too hell.

the only real problem was how little information they had on the base other than "it is a informative stronghold" meaning that they couldn't just go for an all out assault on the place as they would be quickly over run and killed. but the did need what ever they where either developing or defending here.

the machine that iodine had killed had been patrolling around a cliff that the hexagonal fortress was situated on. she was currently ab-sailing down the cliff face that held the only way in that wasn't certain death, the only problem would be the smell, well that would be a problem in the past but not now, and made getting dirty.

she climbed down the cliff face effortlessly and down on to the sewage great that had a steady flow of liquid, that had more than one chunk of...something...in it, down and into the vast lake below, when she reached the great she preceded to tear it out of the Cliffside and had to jump aside to avoid a torrent of sewage from knocking her off of the cliff.

after it died down she climbed inside, knowing that it would be too risky to turn on the light she activated the nightvision attachment. the tunnel was just big enough to walk normally.

at the end of the tunnel was a fork where three tunnels met one going down and the other two going up. naturally they didnt expect a person to be climbing through them so there was no ladder. that didnt matter anyways for metal to her was like putty to a toddler and in no time at all she had climbed up and into a processing plant of sorts with sweage management machines scattered around with marvins operating them.

she hid in the shadows and turned off all light's on her person as to not be detected by the patrol that was passing by her location. she then procided down the hall that would lead to a door to the outside, she went through and was greated with the snow covered barracks and labs that the base housed. then she spottied her main target the lab in the middle of the base that was currantly under the most scrutany from every single gard on the base, even though most probaly didnt know what they were guarding.

granted her bosses didnt either so they were all in the same boat.

moving on she moved to the building that housed the servers on the right of her and entered the building through a vent that was behind a cargo crate and crawled through them until she came to a vent that led into bathrooms, and moved on farther into the base until she reached a fancy looking office, unfortunately there was real person in there so in all actuality she had two options one was to wait them out and two was to kill them.

she weighted the two options on one hand if she waited him out then there would be less of a chance of being detected but if she killed them then the imc would be denied one of its commanders but then again he would be killed in the ensuing explosion when she left.

in the end it took about fifteen minutes for the man to leave the office and another five for her to be sure that they weren't comeing back and another one for her too get into the office and over to the computer and start the download on everything that was on it. after it was done she climbed back into the vent and closed it after her.

she crawled down a bit into the shaft before having a look at what was on the computer via her data pad that was straped to her arm.

what she found was surprising to say the least, first she looked at the files marked development and some of the things in there looked like they would be straight from a war game and quite a few that broke all known laws of physics but still some how worked.

next she looked at the foler labelled blueprints the first she looked at was the blueprints for the base and was mighty suprised to see a long elevator shaft go several hundred meters into the hard frozen ground of the tundra and lead into a huge area underneath the base.

deciding that her mission could wait she crawled back throught the vent until she came out into the cold air and quickly hid using her cloak and grapple to get onto the roof of the elevator station undetected and preceded to do what she done to get around the other building and crawled around until she got to the elevator shaft.

deciding that the fastest way down was to repel down the wires holding the elevator. she jumped and grabbed the wire and slid down at ever increasing speeds until she was about fifty meters above the thing when she increased her grip and stopped almost instantly she procided to climb into another vent and along until she come into a large room that had its lights off, activating her short range nightvision she surveyed the room and saw only one sniper on watch that was right beside her one walkway over so drawing her suppressed b3 she silently dispatched the shooter.

using the grapple to gently lower herself to the ground she then took note of her surroundings on her right there was what looked to be a sealed off lab to her left looked to be a very very large manufacturing area which was so big she could only see the closest bit to her and behind her was a huge hanger door which was most likely hidden behind the ice out side and from the looks of things could fit a large corvette fit for space.

deciding that the lab was safest she looked for a way in and found it in the way of a completely unlocked door, she went inside and was greeted with the sight of what someone would think of if tasked with imagining a lab of a mad scientists. she went over the one of the few terminals in the room and turned it on to see it was still logged on, absently she wondered about all the lax security and why on a base of this calibre there would be so little.

pushing away those thought she looked at the screen and saw something that honestly at this point didn't surprise her at all it was about an experiment they where conducting to travel faster than the fold could ever take them!!

with this tech the milita could hear about a attack and be there within literal seconds and save countless lives just by actual showing up on time. 'i have to get this out to the milita' she thought but as she was getting up she must have activated a trip sensor because a claxon started and the sound of hundreds...no thousands of boots could be heard 'well that explains the lack of security' was what she was thinking as she ran back out side and went to where the large control area near the construction site looked to be and started hiting buttons to turn on the lights so she could figure out how to get out of there.

when the lights came on she almost fell over in surprise at the massive ship that was under the cliff, it was at least a kilometre long and half that tall, it had four large engines at the back a long curved hull and a horizontal cylindrical front. seeing one of the blast doors opening at the other side of the construction yard and that there where hundreds of drones coming out of every conceivable vent that way wasn't a option anymore so the only hope of a chance she had was the ship.

so she ran and with the stim making her run even faster she made it up the ramp in no time as she got to the top of the ramp she hit the mag realise for the boarding ramp which fell to the floor hundreds of meters below halting almost all attempts to get onto the ship except for the mechanical forces.

she ran to a map and saw the way to the bridge and marked it on her hud and followed the markers to it. it took a few minutes of straight running but when she got there the only "people" on the brige where the marvin drones that where basically a all round worker who can work on ships, weapons, maintenance and more, hell there a legend that a marvin operated a titan and retook a base, most think its bullshit but since she had spent most of her time with them she honestly thought that they could. but i digress.

anyways since the marvin droids weren't exactly hostile they usually just take orders from anyone and so she ordered them to start up the ship and put it on to lock down mode meaning that every blast door and every shield would be up.

after a minute of the engines warming up she saw the first of the robots climbing over the side and onto the top of the ship. quickly realizing she needed to get out of there she turned to one of the marvins and asked it if the ship had any weapons and it replied that it did so she told it to train them on the spectors, stalkers and the drones that where flying around the ship.

as soon as she said that several dozen minigun turrets popped up from the skin of the ship and started mowing down the robots and the drones where falling from the sky in droves, now onto the next problem, how to get out of this place with out dyeing, so she asked the marvin how to open the door and it said there was a control button where she was earlier, dammit i really hope theres a railgun on this thing...who am i kidding this is a imc ship they all have at least two on them.

walking over to another marvin she told it to charge the railguns and fire on the hanger door.

3rd person pov

two grunts where currently just hiding out on the catwalks and were just watching the battle... yea more like massacre of the robots when they saw the railgun charging.

"hey grif why are here?"

"i dont know its one of li-"

"no i mean why are we still here dont those railguns shoot out like tonnes of radiation and shit when they fire?"

"yeah we should go right simmons?...run"

"run"

with that they ran and barely made it behind a blast door before the gun fired and they would have been fried.

as it turned out they where the only survivors on that day and when they went back to the catwalks they saw the ims pulse flying away with two cruisers chasing it down.

line break

the ship had barely cleared the hanger before it had been fired on by the two cruisers following it, it was clear that they weren't alowed to destroy the ship seeing as they weren't using the nukes they came equipped with and where only using dogfighting techies and only firing the 400millimetre cannons that they had.

deciding that if they kept this up any longer they would die she told the marvins to go to orbit and get out of there as fast as possible,

the ship started pulling back until it was pointing directly upwards and the cruisers that where following done the same comeing after them. when they broke the atmosphere she told them to start the jump drive and set a randomized jump. it wasn't until the jump had started she remembered why it was there in the first place, it was experimental. and as the jump started instead of seeing the world expand around her she saw that and the stars blur as if it was that old school movie space battles or some thing.

and after the jump that disabled most of the systems she looked out of the window and saw something that no one from the frontier would want to see.

earth.

but little did she know but this wasnt the earth that she had come to know and hate but this was one full of dark arts and blood rituals and most weirdly... demons or well thats a broad term now but leats just say that some scary story's are more than just story's like one about a Transylvania Prince for example.

a/n

well now if you think this is a good idea in General please tell me because this is going to be a crossover with department nineteen so if you think that would be a good idea then please review and i will change this later but this is just to see if people would want it.


End file.
